Ramadhan with Mekakushi-Dan!
by delusiontaxx
Summary: Judul udah jelas. Ini kagepro Ramadhan!AU. telat banget karena kemalasan author. Drabble. Mencoba complete saat lebaran tiba. Fast-update kalau pembaca mengizinkan. Tidak mengutamakan pairing, tapi banyak hint pairing. Random sangat.
1. Chapter 1: First Tarawih

Ramadhan with Mekakushi-Dan!

[[ Ramadhan!AU

Ini telat. Dan apakah ada author lain yang sudah posting tentang AU ini? ;;

Drabble, dan mencoba menyelesaikan sebelum ramadhan berakhir.]]

Chapter 01. First Tarawih

"Kalian ini lama banget sih! Mending aku duluan—aduh!" Kano meringis, tengkuknya baru saja ditendang oleh Kido.

"Di mana solidaritasmu hah? Tidak boleh duluan!" seru Kido, sepasang mukena dan sajadah disampirkan di kedua lengannya.

Kano malah tertawa, "Kau kalau terus pukul aku, nanti wudhumu batal lho!" dia menyinggung bahwa mereka bukan muhrim.

Kido, tetap dengan wajah tidak peduli, kembali menendang Kano. "Tidak terkena kulitmu, jadi tidak batal!"

"Sudahlah kalian ini, mau sholat kok berantem!" Seto akhirnya terlihat batang hidungnya di ruang tamu.

"Haha, siapa sebenarnya yang bakalan membuat kita telat?"

"Maaf, maaf! Mary akhirnya mau wudhu!"

Tepat saat Seto mengatakan itu, Mary datang ke ruang tamu. Sepasang mukena dan sajadah terlipat di lengannya sama seperti Kido. Akan tetapi, wajahnya tidak terlihat mengenakkan.

"Harus ya kita tarawih di luar?" tanya Mary dengan nada malas.

"Tidak harus. Tapi ini malam pertama tarawih. Setidaknya tunjukan sama tuhan bahwa kita semangat menyambut ramadhan dan melaksanakan sholat tarawih!" jawab Seto dengan sabar.

Mary masih terlihat tidak ikhlas. Dia menatap Seto lamat-lamat, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Sepanjang maghrib itu Seto terus membujuknya untuk ikut shalat tarawih dengan yang lain di masjid. Sampai sekarang, membuat yang lain telat untuk sholat. Ahh ya, Mary seharusnya merasa bersalah.

"Kalau begitu gendong aku!"

"Tidak bisa, Mary! Kita bukan muhrim!"

(**********)

"Aku bukannya manja atau apa, aku hanya malas sekali!" curhat Mary saat dia hanya berjalan bersama Kido. Kano dan Seto sudah berpisah dengan mereka ke bagian laki-laki di masjid.

Kido tersenyum maklum. Mary memang tidak terlalu suka pergi keluar meninggalkan base. "Kalau kau memang malas jalan, aku bisa gendong kamu kok sekarang!"

Mary terkejut, dia cepat-cepat mengggerakkan tangannya tanda menolak. "Tidak, tidak, Ketua! Tidak perlu!"

Beberapa langkah kemudian mereka sampai di selasar masjid.

(**********)

"Ramai sekali, Ketua!" seru Mary dengan bergidik. Dia menatap banyaknya orang yang sudah mengambil shaf untuk duduk dan juga mereka yang baru datang seperti dirinya. Dia memegang lengan jaket Kido dengan reflek.

"Tenang saja, Mary! Aku aktifkan kekuatan sehingga kita dapat mudah mengambil shaf!"

Mary masih gemetar, tetapi dia mengangguk. Dia melepaskan lengan jaket tersebut dan membiarkan Kido menggunakan kekuatannya.

Mereka dengan mudah mendapatkan shaf. Mary dengan antusias meletakkan mukena dan menggeler sajadah. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berteriak di sebelahnya.

"Ma-maaf! Aku tidak melihatmu tadi! Benar deh kukira tempat ini kosong!"

Mary terkejut melihat Kido yang telah duduk di lantai dan seorang gadis lain yang meminta maaf di hadapannya.

"T-tidak apa-apa!" Kido tersenyum, tetapi badannya terlihat gemetaran.

Mary sangat bingung. Dia duduk di sebelah Kido, kemudian bertanya. Gadis yang lain itu sudah pergi. "Ada apa?"

"Orang itu baru saja mendudukiku!" Kido menjawab dengan rintihan.

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya telat sedikit menghilangkan kekuatanku! Jangan katakan ini pada Kano!"

Mary masih tidak mengerti. Dia mengusap pundak Kido sebagai respon.

(*************)

"Pakai kekuatan untuk mendapatkan shaf, jadinya malah diduduki!" Kano tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kido tertunduk malu. Sementara Mary berseru minta maaf berkali-kali karena keceplosan. Jadilah mereka berjalan pulang dengan tawa Kano.

Seto berada di belakang mereka, hanya nyengir. Dia tidak sampai hati untuk menertawakan musibah saudari angkatnya. Dia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mary. Gadis itu tidak meminta untuk digendong. Padahal karena sudah sholat, mereka tidak punya wudhu untuk dipertahankan. Dia setuju saja kalau Mary meminta untuk digendong.

"Jadi bagaimana tarawih pertama?" tanya Seto.

"Menyenangkan! Aku tadi sempat tidur sebentar!" jawab Mary.

"Kok bisa? Memangnya tidak sholat?"

"Hmm.. aku tidur pas pemimpin sholatnya tidak sholat dan lagi ngomong-ngomong!"

Seto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Itu namanya dia sedang khutbah, Mary. Kau seharusnya mendengarkan, daripada tidur!"

"Tapi aku capek sekali, Seto!"

"Seto..Seto. Kau mengatakan itu tapi dirimu sendiri sempat tidur kok!"

"Heh?! Kata siapa?!" Seto kaget karena Kano sekarang sudah berada di sebelahnya, tangannya melingkari bahunya.

"Kata aku dong!" seru Kano dengan wajah yakin.

"Itu namanya ketiduran, bukan sengaja tidur,"

"Seto.. Seto. Kalau capek, mending tidur saja! Jangan memaksakan diri!" Mary berkata dengan telunjuk yang digerakkan.

Seto tersenyum kecil, kenapa jadi dia yang diejek. Dia menatap Kido, meminta pertolongan.

"Sudah! Sudah! Jalannya dipercepat! Kita harus cepat sampai base lalu tidur! Besok kita harus bangun pagi untuk sahur!" Kido menuruti keinginan Seto. Akan tetapi kenapa kedua orang yang lain malah menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Baiklah, ibu Kido!" seru Mary.

"Apa jadinya kita tanpamu, Ibu!" timpal Kano.

(***********)

[[gimana menurut kalian? Tolong sampaikan pendapat kalian di review ya.

Misal: apa nih sampah. Gak cocok mekakushi-dan jadi orang islam!

Ya pokoknya apapun yang buat saya berhenti/melanjutkan seri drabble ini! ; v ;

Thanks for reading!]]


	2. Chapter 2: First Sahoor

[[makasih review-nya!]]

Chapter 02. First Sahoor

"Aku mau tidur supaya gak telat bangun sahur! Jangan ganggu aku!" Momo melengos kemudian memasuki kamarnya. Pintu kamar kemudian ia tutup rapat-rapat.

"Siapa juga yang mau ganggu?!" Shintaro memonyongkan bibirnya. Dia dengan adiknya tidak berkata apa-apa sejak pulang dari tarawih di masjid. Sepertinya Momo tidak terlalu suka dengan ide pergi tarawih dengannya. Kejengkelan Momo sepertinya benar dengan mengancam 'jangan ganggu aku!' yang tiba-tiba itu. Shintaro sih cuek saja.

Setelah masuk kamar, dia menyalakan komputer. Mulai ber-internet ria.

(*********)

Sekarang pukul satu pagi. Ene untuk sekian kalinya berkata pada Shintaro, "Master kenapa tidak tidur-tidur?! Dikit lagi sahur!"

Shintaro menghela napasnya, "Tidur hanya untuk mereka yang tidak terbiasa bangun jam 2-3 pagi. Sahur bagiku hanyalah mengganti kegiatan internet semalaman yang diakhiri dengan makan," dengan penjelasan itu, dia sangat berharap Ene berhenti menyuruhnya tidur.

"Master benar-benar menghilangkan esensi bangun pagi untuk sahur!"

Shintaro menaikkan bibirnya sedikit. Esensi? Apakah Ene mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya?

"Buat apa aku tidur kalau aku sudah terbiasa setiap hari jam 3 masih terjaga? Ene kau jangan meminta aku macam-macam deh!"

"Aku hanya ingin master jadi remaja normal sekali-kali! Master jelek!"

Ene menghilang dari browser dan kembali ke desktop. Ini tandanya dia tidak mau lagi mengganggu Shintaro. Sesuai keinginan Shintaro.

(**********)

Sekarang pukul tiga pagi.

"Kau tahu, Ene! Kalau aku membangunkan orang-orang, mereka akan menganggapku rajin karena bangun duluan!"

"Apa sih master gak jelas?! Gimana bangun duluan, tidur saja enggak!"

Shintaro geram, "Aku tunjukkan kalau aku tidak menghilangkan esensi sahur. Aku akan membangunkan orang-orang mekakushi-dan! Aku akan menelepon mereka!"

"...terserah master deh!"

Shintaro mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menggesernya ke kontak, di mana hanya terisi nomor rumahnya dan nomor anggota mekakushi-dan termasuk Momo. "Hmm, menelepon siapa ya?"

"Kano!"

"Ihh enak saja. Dia malah akan mengejekku daripada memujiku! Ahh, Seto! Dia kan baik!" Shintaro memijat nomor Seto. Dia sebenarnya suka lupa dengan nama anak itu, tapi karena namanya sudah tertera dengan benar di kontak, ya gak mungkin dia lupa.

Tidak menunggu lama, panggilan Shintaro dijawab.

"Pagi, Shintaro!" terdengar suara berat Seto di ujung sana.

"A-ah, Seto! Kau sudah bangun?"

"Tentu saja!"

Shintaro menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangan, yang tadi itu pertanyaan bodoh.

"Baguslah.. aku hanya berniat membangunkan.."

"Hmm ya. Makasih Shintaro! Kau rajin ya, bisa bangun sepagi ini!"

Shintaro menyeringai pada Ene di desktop. Tuh kan dia dipuji.

"Kau juga, Seto! Sudah pasti kau bisa bangun jam segini! Kau kan selalu rajin!"

"Ahh tidak juga. Kano yang paling rajin, dia tidak tidur. Berkat dia aku jadi bisa bangun,"

Shintaro berusaha tidak menggeram. _Kano sialan_.

"Kido juga baru bangun. Sekarang aku sedang membangunkan Mary.. sepertinya cukup susah. Doakan aku ya Shintaro!" kata Seto melanjutkan.

"I-iya.."

"Kido sekarang sedang siap-siap masak. Aku harus membantunya juga!"

"Hmm. Kau sibuk seperti biasa,"

"Tidak kok!"

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu lagi. Selamat sahur, Seto!"

"O-ohh oke. Selamat sahur juga, Shintaro!"

Shintaro mengakhiri panggilan dengan helaan napas.

"Ada apa nih? Tadi keliatannya senang?" Ene bertanya.

Shintaro hanya menggeleng. Untunglah Ene tidak sedang berada di ponselnya, sehingga dia tidak bisa menyadap pembicaraannya. Kalau tahu, dia akan menertawakannya karena merasa telah spesial padahal dirinya sama saja dengan Kano yang tidak tidur.

"Seto bilang aku rajin, dan dia bilang selamat sahur! Tuh, _esensi_!"

Ene hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Tapi Shintaro tahu kok kalau gadis itu bangga terhadap dirinya.

(*********)

Selanjutnya Shintaro membangunkan adiknya, Momo. Rupanya adiknya tidur seperti kerbau, susah sekali dibangunkan. Ene tertawa-tawa, melihat acara membangunkan Momo menjadi semacam acara gulat.


	3. Chapter 3: First FastShaum

**First Day of Shaum**

"Mary jangan tidur! Kamu kan abis makan, nanti perutnya sakit!" Kido mengingatkan. Walaupun sedang membereskan piring setelah makan sahur, dia dapat tahu ke mana Mary melangkahkan kaki.

Mendengar seruan Kido, Mary berhenti melangkah. "Tidak apa-apa kok Ketua. Aku kan sudah selesai dari tadi!" dia bermaksud bahwa makanan di perutnya sudah cukup turun sehingga tidak akan sakit perut ketika tidur.

"Tapi sebaiknya tidak usah tidur Mary. Dikit lagi imsak dan adzan shubuh. Nanti kalau tidur kamu kesiangan sholat shubuhnya," Seto masuk ke pembicaraan. Mary tadi dibangunkan untuk sahur saja susah, apalagi dibangunkan setelah tidur yang sebentar. Dia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum kepada Mary yang terlihat cemberut saat mendengarnya.

"Yasudah deh aku bantuin Ketua!"

Mary kembali ke meja. Dia kemudian mengikuti Kido membereskan piring.

"Kalau kau tidak senang, gimana kalau kau nonton tv saja sama Kano?" tanya Kido.

"Aku mau bantuin Kido kok!"

Mendengarnya membuat Kido dan Seto tertawa bersamaan.

(**********)

Setelah adzan shubuh berkumandang, keempat orang itu sholat berjamaah diimami oleh Seto. Setelah selesai dan berdo'a, Mary malah berbaring di sajadah dan tertidur.

"Kau sepertinya harus menggendongnya ke kamar," kata Kido kepada Seto, tetapi tak lepas pandangan dari Mary lantaran gemas.

"Bukan 'sepertinya' lagi," Seto menaruh pecinya kemudian mendekati Mary. Dia paham, gadis itu pasti lelah sekali.

Setelah kedua orang itu meninggalkan tempat sholat (di sebuah sudut di ruang tamu), Kano berbaring di atas sajadahnya.

"Kau juga sepertinya harus menggendongku ke kamar. Aku tidak tidur sama sekali tadi malam," kata Kano dan terlihat dapat tertidur dalam beberapa detik.

"Kalau kamu mau tidur, tidur saja di atas situ!"

(*********)

"Ingat jangan bekerja terlalu keras! Istirahat sering-sering! Pulang jangan melebihi buka puasa!"

"Ibu Kido dengan petuahnya!" Kano mengomentari perkataan Kido kepada Seto. Dia dan Seto sedang bersiap-siap meninggalkan base.

"Kau juga jangan keluyuran melebihi buka puasa!" Kido menatap Kano. Geram, dia mencubit pipi cowok itu.

Seto tertawa, "Aku akan pulang lebih awal kok! Paling lambat mendekati jam buka puasa. Kalau itu terjadi aku akan beli ta'jil!"

"Tentu saja kau harus beli ta'jil! Pokoknya mulai sekarang para pria harus membeli ta'jil sementara aku yang menyiapkan makan malam!"

"Siap Ketua!"

(**********)

Sekitar pukul 10 pagi, Momo sudah mandi dan rapih. Dia ingin mengunjungi base. Dia ingin mencari tahu bagaimana anggota mekakushi-dan yang lain menanggapi hari pertama puasa mereka. Tentu saja, sekalian menghabiskan waktu seharian di base, termasuk buka puasa.

Saat melewati kamar Shintaro, dia memutuskan mengecek kamar tersebut.

Kakaknya masih tidur dengan pulas di atas kasur. Memalukan sekali, padahal dia sendiri sebagai adik sudah bangun sedari tadi.

"Adik kecil* mau ke mana?"

Momo menoleh ke arah komputer yang rupanya menyala, Ene menatap ke arahnya.

"Mau ke base! Kau mau ikut, Ene? Atau bersama kakak? Aku yakin dia tidak akan bangun sampai sore!"

"Kalau sampai sore tidak sholat dzuhur dong dia! Aku mau ikut!" setelah berkata begitu, Momo merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ene sudah berada di dalam ponselnya. Dia menariknya keluar untuk melihat gadis itu.

"Terus gimana dia bangun sholat untuk dzuhur?"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan alarm dengan volume _full_! Tenang saja!"

"Oke deh kalau gitu!" Momo tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, dengan ponsel beserta Ene di dalam kantong jaketnya.

(*********)

Momo merasa menyesal. Baru menjelang pukul sebelas, tapi keadaan di luar, di jalanan tepatnya, sangat panas. Gadis itu merasa haus sekali. Kalau dia tahu akan panas begini, lebih baik tadi dia di rumah saja dan keluar menjelang sore. Enak rasanya naik bis dengan AC, tapi dia ingat kalau itu bukan pilihan tepat.

"Adik kecil haus ya?"

"Enggak!" Momo menjawab, terlalu keras. "Aku cuma gak nyangka udara sepanas ini!"

"Ohh begitu ya.."

"Ene sih enak! Enggak puasa!"

"Aku puasa terus lho!" Ene menjawabnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Momo tertegun. Oiya emang Ene makan dari mana?

"Kalau begitu kita harus berjalan lebih cepat, adik kecil!"

Momo mengangguk. Determinasi yang tinggi merangkak dalam dirinya. Dia tidak boleh mengeluh! Ini baru hari pertama (puasa) lagipula keadaan panas seperti ini sudah ada sejak awal musim panas.

"Ehh itu Konoha bukan?"

Momo meloncat kaget. Dia cepat menoleh ke arah Ene menunjuk. Dan memang, Konoha yang bertubuh tinggi sedang berjalan menuju mereka.

"Wah Ene! Kau punya radar Konoha atau apa, cepat sekali ngeliat dia!"

"Ti—adik kecil saja yang kebetulan megang ponsel tepat di mana aku bisa ngeliat dia!"

"Ahh Hibiya juga bersamanya!"

Ene menelan ludah, Momo sepertinya tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Momo mendekati kedua orang tersebut dengan setengah berlari.

"Kayaknya dia kecapean..." Konoha berkata setelah mereka cukup dekat.

Mendengarnya Momo langsung memfokuskan perhatian kepada Hibiya. "Hibiya?! Kau dengar aku?!" dia cepat membungkukkan badannya di depan bocah itu.

"Aku ini cape bukan tuli!"

(********)

Sekitar pukul dua siang Mary bangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya pusing bukan main. Sudah berapa lama dia tertidur? Tentu saja dia tidak tahu pukul berapa saat itu. Dengan kepala yang masih pusing dia turun dari tempat tidur. Dia berjalan dengan sempoyongan.

Keluar dari kamar, dia menuju satu tempat, dapur. Kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering. Dia ingat petuah Seto, bahwa dia harus segera minum yang banyak setiap habis tidur. Demi kesehatan katanya.

Dia mengambil mug kesayangan dari dalam lemari. Setelah itu dia harus berhenti sejenak karena terkejut. Teko yang biasanya terisi air, kenapa tidak ada isinya sama sekali? Mungkin Kido lupa mengisinya. Yasudah, tinggal minum air dari keran.

"Kau sedang apa, Mary?!"

"KIDO! Kau hampir membuatku menjatuhkan mug kesayanganku!" seru Mary, dia menggenggam erat mug di tangannya.

"Maaf, Mary! Tapi apakah kau tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja! Aku ingin minum!"

"Tidak boleh Mary!"

"Kenapa? Kalau tidak minum aku nanti _Hidasi_! Seto bilang gitu!"

"_Dehidrasi_ Mary..." Kido dengan sabar membetulkan. "Kau tidak boleh minum karena kau lagi puasa!"

Mary membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ahh! Dia lupa kalau dia lagi puasa!

Dia melihat Kido mengambil mug itu dari tangannya.

Mary berdiri di situ, tidak bergerak. Kemudian hal-hal yang dilakukan sejak malam dan tadi pagi saat sahur kembali diingatnya. Ya, sekarang dia sangat yakin dia sedang berpuasa. Kalau begitu dia tidak boleh makan dan minum. Tetapi kata Seto..

"Kalau aku tidak boleh minum, nanti aku _dehidasi_ dong!"

Kido tersenyum kepadanya. "Kau tidak akan dehidrasi! Seto lupa memberitahumu bahwa kalau puasa kau tidak perlu minum setelah bangun tidur,"

"Ohh begitu ya?" mendengar alasan itu, Mary langsung percaya.

"Iya!"

Mary ikut mengangguk, dia mengerti. Walaupun tenggorokannya begitu kering. Dia tidak boleh minum. Puasa tidak akan membuatnya dehidrasi!

"Kau ke ruang tamu saja. Di sana ada Momo dan Hibiya!"

(*********)

Shintaro telah bangun dari tadi. Dia sudah sholat tetapi belum mandi. Setelah sholat dia langsung internetan. Dia sangat senang karena tidak ada Ene! Nikmat Ramadhan sepertinya.

Menjelang ashar, nikmat itu harus berakhir. Seperti dzuhur tadi, Ene mengaktifkan software adzan dan menyetelnya dengan volume full untuk ashar. Dia mengabaikannya. Akan tetapi, hal itu tidak dapat dilakukannya dengan mudah. Setiap beberapa menit komputernya hang. Selama hang, muncul kotak dialog.

"SHOLAT ASHAR. SETELAH ITU KE BASE. BUKA PUASA BARENG MEKAKUSHI-DAN!"

Tinggal klik tombol silang.. mudah? Tidak. Setelah diklik, kotak dialog itu muncul lagi. Terus muncul sampai beberapa klik hingga benar-benar menghilang. Shintaro berhasil mengatasinya dengan mengklik secepat mungkin tombol silang setiap kotak dialog tersebut muncul. Strategi itu berhasil hingga pukul empat.

Tepat pukul empat. Saat diklik, kotak dialog itu malah multiplikasi. Karena strategi mengklik yang banyak, kotak dialog versi pukul empat ini jadi sangat banyak. Shintaro berusaha menutup satu-satu. Tetapi kotak dialog hasil multiplikasi malah ikut memperbanyak. Frustasi, Shintaro terus mengklik hingga kotak dialog memenuhi seluruh layar komputer. Komputer hang total. Shintaro menyerah.

Beberapa lama kemudian dia keluar dari rumah.

(**********)

Shintaro menatap jam di layar ponselnya. Sejam lagi adalah waktu buka puasa. Dia berpikir, sepertinya di sana dia hanya akan numpang makan. Walau semua orang tahu dia cuek, rasanya tidak sopan. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu, untuk menunjukkan rasa terimakasihnya atau apa—

"Shintaro!"

"GYAAAAAAAA— Seto!"

"Kau terlihat tersesat?"

"Sialan kau! Kapan sih kau tidak mengejutkanku?!"

"Habisnya kau lucu!"

Shintaro mengepalkan tangannya, menahan amarah. Andai saja Seto tidak memanggil sambil menaruh tangan di bahunya, dia tidak akan seterkejut itu! "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?!"

"Membantu temanku berjualan ta'jil!"

Shintaro tertegun, barulah dia sadar apa yang sedang berada di tangan kanan Seto, sebuah nampan berisi beraneka ta'jil yang dibungkus rapi dengan plastik.

"Kau memangnya tidak ikut buka puasa bareng?"

"Tentu saja ikut! Aku tidak akan lama berjualan ini!"

"Ohh gitu.."

Shintaro kemudian mendapat ide cerdas. Dia tidak akan dianggap lancang kalau dia memberikan Kido dan yang lain makanan ta'jil! Dia kemudian membeli beberapa ta'jil itu dari Seto. Akan tetapi, Seto menolak uangnya.

"Kata Kido, yang pria membeli ta'jil. Tapi bukan berarti kita harus membelinya sendiri-sendiri. Untung aku bisa mendapatkan ini secara gratis!"

Shintaro mengangguk-angguk dengan penjelasan Seto. Dia bersyukur uangnya tidak jadi dibelanjakan.

(********)

Dia berjalan bersama Seto menuju base setelah menemaninya berjualan (tidak lama, dan yang dia lakukan hanyalah berdiri dan berusaha tak terlihat).

"Wow, ada apa ini! Bertemu saudara angkatku serta teman terbaikku di jalan! Ramadhan ternyata membuat yang tidak mungkin jadi mungkin!"

Kano tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka berdua, merangkul bahu mereka.

Duapuluh menit menuju buka puasa, jadilah mereka bertiga berjalan bersama menuju base.

(*************)

[[makasih atas respon positifnya. Menjelang lebaran kemarin saya agak gak enak badan, jadi baru bisa update sekarang ;;;;

Ehmm gimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Sesuai rencana saya, karena ramadhan sudah berakhir, saya berhenti update. Tetapi kalau kalian suka dengan chapter ini, saya bisa lanjutkan.. dan mungkin akan terus saya lanjutkan dengan tema-tema yang lebih spesifik; contoh: Seto yang bekerja terlalu berat; Mary mengurangi waktu tidur; Hibiya berusaha puasa _full_ dsb.

Tapi kalau menurut kalian ini terlalu berlebihan. Ya sudah saya akhiri di sini saja.

Thanks for reading!  
ohh dan, minal aidin wal faidzin! Happy Eid! ]]


End file.
